yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yani Farhan
" It seems as though you've lost. " OoE_Dracula.JPG DraculaPortraitEcclesia.png castlevania-curse-of-darkness.jpg 2457597-screen+shot+2014-03-18+at+9.22.26+pm.png 'First Name' Yani 'Last Name' Farhan 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Yan-Yan 'Age' 36 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'6 'Weight' 56lbs 'Blood type' Oblisek- After infusing himself with the Oblisek, the blood wihtin his body in a mixture of the chaotic instrument. He can use his blood as a weapon against animals with various effects. From Devouring his enemies, condensing them into blood. Causing them to exlode. Or Zombifying them on contact with it. 'Behaviour/Personality' Yani is cold. Analytical to the T, Manipulative, Deciving and Angry. He loves to kill red-heads. When ever he's with his men he'd pull a redhead to the side if he saw her in public.. inviting her onto a date where he'd take her whereever she wanted to go to see the sights. Beautiful evening where he'd then take her to his home...drugging her with some kind of drink he'd slip into her drink. Sooner or later... she'd pass out only to wake up in his basement chained up to a wall, immobile. Smirking he'd always ask her what her favorite organ was. And whatever ever one she'd say... is the one he'd cut open and physcially fuck it. After his training with Hades Yani had grown into a more focused sinsiter. Unlike his former self, his cowardly ways are now gone. Implemented into his deviousness to a whole new level. He believes in nothing but sheer carnage. There is no reason for his actions. Simply chao's. Discord. It is his haven. 'Orginzation' Sector Olympus 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' In a relationship Lana Creed 'Occupation' Yani is one of the leaders within Sector Olympus. President of the US 'Fighting Style' *Kuroitetsugen *Power Fist *Crippling Palms Style ( Not the exact style but something similar.) *Thunderous Boxing Pyscho power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Perks 'Master Stratgist' The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation 'Tranquil State' Users of this ability can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. But when he does get mad... he explodes and becomes one to be feared. *Fear Masking *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Think clearly in dangerous situations. 'Weapon of Choice' The c''' is a large, single action semi-automatic handgun. It was created by Harry Sanford, who invented the original Automag. This model fires the .45 Winchester Magnum round; it was chambered for a time in 10mm iAi Magnum. It has a 7 shot magazine and is made of stainless steel. AMT was later known as Irwindale Arms International(IAI) and eventually was purchased by Galena Arms. The Oblisek An Anicent tool used by an Oni when the God's still walked the planet of earth. The Oblisek is a trickster tool, from an old and dead Trickster god. It allows Yani alot of various powers. It's been said that it takes many forms and is often seen in the form of a mask though as of recently it takes the form of a necklace. Yani found this after tracing back and back tracking with the help of the Mutants outside of the city. Who seemed to be imune to it's mind controll effects. They found it after a faild Maru Jeitai mission where they picked up where they left off. With the power of the Oblisek, Yani is indeed a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge, wisdom and many An Aesop. Even when punished horribly for his effrontery, his indomitable spirit (or plain sheer foolishness) keeps him coming back for more. Tricksters can be anything from gods of chaos, bedeviling heroes for a few laughs, to master manipulators who use cruel ploys and sadistic choices. They can also be heroes (or more likely Anti-Heroes) who make up for a lack of strength or bravery with manipulation, planning, or just plain cheating. The trickster is often a Master of Disguise and may have magical or super-powers. In mythology and religion, the trickster deity breaks the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously but usually (albeit unintentionally) with ultimately positive effects. Often, the bending/breaking of rules takes the form of tricks or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. *Combat Perception *Escape Artistry *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Condition *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Thievery *Illusion Manipulation *Indomitable Will *Luck *Psychological Intuition *Rule Bending *Shapeshifting *Gender Transformation *Tactical Analysis *Trapping Intuition *Treachery *Unpredictability The Mad Man Because of Yani's already fragile pyschi and the Oblisek's work as well. Yani has branched and even light_yagami_by_gaston18-d5xs1yf.png light-yagami-cool.jpg light_yagami___kira_by_sawakura-d60wxtg.jpg sapped some of its power for his own. Yani is now a frightening anomalies in the field of psychic powers. Unlike other psionics, whose abilities simply strengthen in magnitude as they grow more powerful (greater power, larger scale, keener perception, more precise control), for some reason their own underwent a crucial change of nature at some unknown point, forever turning them into something entirely different. From this moment onward, Yani has started to exhibit increasingly disturbing feats that go beyond telepathy and telekinesis while retaining aspects of both, as if they were fused into something greater, something beyond patterns and understanding. Sudden hallucinations that turn out to be more, thoughts and emotions permeating people and places to the point of changing them, surroundings and landscapes twisted beyond what physics allows, locations, appearances and even natures (especially ''users) changing drastically without explanation, and inner worlds bleeding in and out of reality are but a few examples of the users' fearsome potential. In short, Yani possess downright unnatural psionic might, allowing them to warp the very fabric of reality. And with his disturbing mental state and the all around Omnipotent power of the Oblisek, he becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from suffering of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. With this power he is able to draw sustenance from suffering or even slow or stop aging. As long as there is suffering this new trickerster will forever know strength. But who's controling him, the Oblisek, or is it controling him... The Dark One tumblr_nbxls7vKiK1ty979jo2_500.gif tumblr_mwdjvzJY671ru67x8o1_500.gif|Yani leading hades army tumblr_mua57kxRAG1rmzunto1_500.gif Alucardgeretgtr.gif tumblr_mfvuxoF0tV1riyvejo1_500_zps0fddcaf7.gif Deathbybite.gif After his training with Hades. He has now consumed the Oblisek completely within himself.Making himself one with the hellish item. Due to this, he demonstrates, in various incarnations, an astonishing and overwhelming range of supernatural attributes; these include, but are probably not limited to: *'Immortality': It has been speculated that, when damaged by blow that would have killed or incapacitated him such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to his reservoir of the Oblisek's infinte power. Because this ability does not really grant him true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality. When he is struck by holy weapons the Oblisek consumes it compltely, eating the 'holy' weaons whole. *'Advanced Regeneration': Yani's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other thing within YMRP history.. He has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. He was also caught in Krators final attacked that killed everyone. Yet lived through it. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time but only for a duration of 3 posts before he reforms again as if nothing happened. *'Superhuman Accuracy': Yani has been known to hit targets at great range using handguns while looking the other way. He does this by using his so-called 'third eye'. *'Superhuman Strength': The extent is unknown, but Yani can physically rip humans and cyborgs apart with ease. He can slice through All of the OP metals within Ymrp, With just his bare hand, he was able to stab through some of the toughes forms of metals around. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move faster than the eye can see, such as when he seemingly appeared to be a glint of light . He has also shown in his fights that He's fast enough to keep up with a Rail gun's trail. *'Superhuman Reflexes': He has demonstrated the ability to catch bullets He easiily caught A 50. Cal bullet with his teeth (the same bullet which punctured a SR-71 moving down at Mach 3.2 speed several times in rapid succession and intercepted multiple missiles). *'Intangibility': The ability to pass through solid objects. *'Superhuman Agility': The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. *'Shadow Manipulation': Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes. *'Shape-Shifting': Yani can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Yani has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses. *Bat-Manipulation: Yani can manipulate all forms of Bats to his own personal gain, dissipating himself from bats, and reforming himself with bats. As well call them from all corners of the earth to do his bidding. jA9Jyif.gif *'Weather Control': The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit. *'Teleportation': The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He also has the ability to levitate. *'Telekinesis': Yani uses telekinesis to close a door on a fleeing SWAT officer. He also launched six SWAT officers into the air and guided them to flag poles where they were impaled. Alucard is later seen moving a broken down air-craft carrier from the Gulf of Italy to the Dover of London all in a little less than 40 minutes. *'Telepathy': Yani can speak telepathically. *'Mind Reading': He is able to listen to what the others are thinking of. *'Mind Control and Hypnosis': (fans sometimes call it the "Love Beam" after a remark from Pip). *'Precognition': As a standard for a Trickster demon, he has precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the humans he's fighting. *'Bloodsucking': The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, Yani can draw in blood over vast distances (at least throughout the city of London). *'Hibernation': Yani is able to survive long periods of time without consuming blood, but is able to fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest bit of blood. *'Supernatural Sense': The ability to sense supernatural activity *'Combat Experience': In addition to his superhuman abilities, Yani also possesses centuries of combat experience after abosrbgin Hades top 10 generals for his training. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. *'Omnipresence': This grants him the ability to exist wherever and however he wishes to. He can also exist in multiple places at once using this power, and he can appear in astral realms (being physically present in a person's mind for example). It also makes him completely immortal; Any alterations to his person by outside forces can simply be imagined away, including fatal injuries. 'Allies/Enemies' James Farhan Keyth Tasanagi Kagemaru clan. 'Background' Yani is James Farhan's only and first son. He currently works as a Courier in the kagemaru but is currently working with a undercover drug ring that he keeps under wraps. Yani grew up under the good life of having a family close in ties with the Kagemaru clan. His father spoiled him after his wife died and Yani was put into all forms of boarding schools. His first year of highschool had been a difficult one. You see Yani doesnt like to lose. His best friend had beaten him in a game of Street fighter.. which ulitmately would lead into his friend going missing... James Farhan, knew that Yani had something to do with this. And begged to Keyome make sure that it was never discovered my KPD law. Yani would draw pictures of people dying from the ages of 5 to 20 when he finally growed out of it. His father kicked him out of the home when he discovered Yani's book about the vicitms he had killed. Illustrating them vividly. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Ark 15-16 Update' After kidnapping Keyth tasanagi's body from his own funeral. He used his cells in attempts to create the perfect humnoid and to place it within himself. However, keyth managed to escape 6 months into the experiments and broke free into the world. Furious Yani chased after him with his men but after word came back around about how the Arasumaru had disbanded the Kagemaru clan he felt distorted. Returning back to Kasaihana and giving up on his search for Keyth after 3 years. He came back hard and nothing the Arausmaru could do would stop him. Due to his strings with the Mayor he became sensate and second and command over the city of Kasaiahana city under the new Mayor. Rebles rose up to stop him in his political uprising but all failed. He had a new Army, by the name of the 'New Titan Force.' After the old ex-anti terriosim agency that once kept New America and Kasaihana city away from treacherous evils across the seas. Soon after being promoted to said postion he began a creation of his own visonary plan, and with the power of the oblisek at his side he was able to do just that. Densuke gone, and Keyth gone, along with the rest of the others none could stop him as he rose to power and 'District 5' Was created within 4 years. District 5 goes by the name 'Kingdom' a Utopia made by Yani himself, where he resides as ruler. Over these past few years, Yani has kept his interest into the creed girl, Lana. Making sure to send her flowers and the such and keeping a watchfull eye on her over the years, watching her from a distance untill he felt himself ready for such things as a realtionship. Every boy that approached her would find themselves with a slit open wrist, or a bashed in skull that the police could never truly track down. Sending her messages and presents from an unknown name seemed all the more intersting to him. A rouse to keep her guessing is what he wanted. With his own District, Yani cannot be touched and with his 'Knights' the soliders under his command over District 5 who works as its martial law militant force. He is a force to be known, and one to be weary of. 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Kagemaru Category:Chairmen Category:Yakuza Category:Sector Olympus